Goth Manor: Antichrist
Goth Manor: Antichrist is the first season in the Goth Manor Series that focuses around Lucifer Goth, a young boy who is possessed by the devil and is out to kill as many as he can in some horrific "accidents". Characters Episode One "I'm getting a little worried about Lucifer..." "He's been acting very... strange, recently..." "...How so?" "He just... He sits in his room, talking to himself..." "He doesn't play with his Train Set or any of his Toys anymore..." "He just sits there on his sofa, talking to himself..." "It's as if he's talking to something, that isn't even there..." Early Morning Hours "Listen here, Lucifer." "My Kingdom is in need of weak souls" "Thankfully, your family is made of weak souls" "However they are inside this mortal realm." "A realm where I can only be seen through your eyes and in reflections." So I need your help to retrieve their souls, and send them to my fiery Kingdom." "The eyes are the windows to the soul, so we can not retrieve them while they sleep." "It appears your Aunt has had trouble sleeping recently... Maybe we should pay her a visit..." "Good heavens Lucifer! You frightened me! What are you doing up at this time, it's 5 in the morning!" "Is something wrong?" "Do you need help?" "Lucifer?" "What are you looking at? Lucifer please, you're starting to scare me." "What!?" "GAAAGH!" "UMPH!" "Oh God! Stay away from me!" "W-What's wrong with you..?" "S-Stay back!.... Hm?" "AAGH!" "Oh God! Help!" "Shit. Why did I come this way!?" "Provooabat in Gehennam" "...Parebo..." "AAAAAAH!" "..Huh?" "Gehénnam;" "Ardere Gehénnam;" "Quidem" *Screaming* "Oh God! Aunt Marisol! Ooh! "Daddy, what happened to her..?" "I don't know, sweetie, I don't know..." --------------- "Thank you for coming on such short notice detectives." "No worries, it's our job... Now, about your sister, did she have any medical backgrounds we should know about?"" "None , Sir." "We should have to check out the room she was staying in, to get the investigation underway." "Yikes, this place is a mess." "It looks like there might have been some sort of struggle." "We should start looking for a note of some kind." "There doesn't appear to be a note over here..." "And the only thing on her dresser is Makeup." "There's nothing around here either, I don't think this was a suicide, at least, not a planned one." "Well, she hasn't left a note, so it's pretty safe to rule out suicide at this point." "We need to go downstairs and interview her family, there's more to this case than we think." "Her husband died early last year in a boating accident, she had to move in with her brother here after losing her home." "Could the death of her husband have driven her over the edge perhaps?" "Unlikely, it was an unhappy, abusive, and an arranged marriage, if I recall correctly, she was actually meeting someone behind his back, it must have been another driving force." Category:Eva Sims Series Category:Eva's Stuff Category:The Sims Category:Stories Category:Goth Manor